The silver stream 2
by AJuice10A
Summary: The sequel to The silver stream a story about Aangs firebending teacher Argento. Read The Silver Stream first its rated T its action and adventure.
1. Chapter 1 The Double Bender

Chapter 1: The Double Bender

I haven't written in a while but here is the sequel to The Silver Stream, If you haven't read the first one you might want to because you will be lost if you start reading this on. The first one is rated T and is Action/Adventure incase you want to search. Or you could just go to my page and look for it which would be a lot easier. Anyway here it goes and I don't own Avatar or anything in it.

After a long day of training I sat down and enjoyed my dinner when Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka all walked up to me. "We have been trying to figure something out. Something that makes no sense." Said Katara. "What is it?" I asked. "You a great fire bender, but in that other village you were water bending." She said. "Yes, the water bending. Now do you see why I can't get it, you said it yourself I have the best stance you've ever seen but I can't because I'm more fire bender than water bender." I said "But how can you bend two elements if you not the avatar?" Asked Toph. "Well I think it has something to with me being a fire bender born on the winter solstice while the moon was full exactly when it rose and the sun set. I was supposed to never be able to bend fire and growing up I could only take it away not make it." I said.

"That's amazing, but it still doesn't completely explain everything." Said Katara. "Well when I was born I had completely white eyes with no color. It was like I was deformed so my mother took me to a stream she like to sit next to, to relax her and the moon shone on the stream making it silver. She said as I looked at the stream it turned my eyes silver. That has something to do with it and then there's this voice that speaks to me." I said. "There he goes acting crazy again." Said Sokka. "He told me I'm part of the avatar." I said. "Well it has to be true." Said Aang "Like were brothers." He said. "Well lets get some rest, your training is going great and soon we'll be able to defeat Fire Lord Ozai." I said. I laid back and looked at the stars like I do every night. I saw a shooting star fly across the sky and looked over at Oro. "Did you see that?" I asked. "Yeah." She said. I looked back up at the constellations, stars and gas explosions in space. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.   
I opened my eyes and looked at the sky. The moon was setting so it was about five thirty. I got up and looked around another nice day and another day to train. Then a rock shot at me from in the woods. I did a back handspring then drew my two broadswords.

A tall slim man dressed in all black and green came out of the woods and stomped. I was launched into the air then he shot a rock at me while I was in the air. I swung both broadswords and it knocked me back and chipped the swords slightly. I felt an air current catch me and looked around to see Aang air bending. I landed softly and thanked Aang and looked at the earth bender. Toph got up twisting her foot. He shot another rock at me and I shot a blue fireball with my fist. It was so powerful it knocked the rock back to the earth bender. I started to shoot blue fire at him in little burst of fire but he blocked them all without effort. Then a pointed rock shot out of the ground at his head. He stopped it then jumped dodging Kataras water whip.

Aang shot fire and earth and air at him in different combinations. I watched in amazement as he made combinations simply bending three elements at the same time. I looked to see the earth bender bringing up walls and earth shields with amazing speed. Then Toph stomped and he was launched into the air. I shot him with red fire and his clothes started to burn then Katara put the fire out and Toph put a cage around him. Before he could break it Aang jumped up and put his staph to the benders throat. "Why are you trying to kill us?" Asked Aang. "I'm not trying to kill you." He said. "What do you want?" Aang asked. "I was testing you, to make sure your ready. Iroh needs your help it is time for you to start heading to the Fire Nation." Said the soldier. "It could be a trap." Said Sokka. "Did Iroh really send you?" Asked Toph. "Yes." He said. "He's lying." said Toph. "Ok but he is in trouble and he does need your help. He's in prison and Fire Lord Ozai is going to kill him for betrayal." Said the soldier. "He's telling the truth about that and he was really trying to test us." Said Toph. "Who are you." I asked. "An old friend of Irohs." He said.

"Well lets go." I said packing my stuff up. "I haven't rode on Appa yet." I said. We all got packed up and climbed onto Appa. "Yip-Yip." Said Aang we flew up into the air and I felt something I had always wanted to feel. To be close to the sky, the feeling of flying. I laid down one Appas back looking around at the clouds. It was awfully cold up here though "This is amazing!" I said full of emotion. Aang and the rest of his friends smiled as we all looked around in total shock. "It gets old after a while." Sokka said. "I can't wait till night time." I said looking at Oro. "Why its freezing cold." Said Toph. "I could make a fire in my hand but I don't want to bother Appa." I said. I looked down behind us at the vast ocean and another small island. It looked unpopulated, there were so many islands all over here and you could never really know which were populated or not. "How long will it take to get to the Fire Nation?" I asked. "Were pretty close so maybe fifteen hours. We'll have to stop somewhere and rest though." Said Aang. We rode Appa for about ten hours and were close to Soron the town where Jeong Jeong took us. "Lets land here this is where our families live." I said "Ok, Come on Appa you get to rest." Said Aang. Then as we got close I saw my worst nightmare. A Fire Nation flag hanging high in the sky.  
"Oh no."


	2. Chapter 2 Things Change

Chapter 2: Things Change

Ok here is Chapter 2 hope you enjoy. I don't own avatar or anything in it.

Appa swooped down and we landed behind the old motel at the end of town. I got off and walked around slowly and quietly then went back to were Appa and everyone else was. I peeked into the window to see my mother sitting next to Sifu Attesa reading a book. I looked all around the room to make sure they were alone then knocked on the window. She looked back quickly jumping and putting the book under her bed. She smiled when she saw me and a tear ran down her eye. She got up and opened the window then I climbed in followed by Aang, Oro, Katara, Radice, Sokka, Zoret, Toph and Momo then Appa sighed and looked through the window with one eye. "I'm so glad to see you." Said my mother a stream of tears running down her cheeks. I hugged her tightly "Mother this is the avatar his name is Aang, that's Sokka, that's Toph and that's Katara. Oh yeah and that's Momo." I said. "I'm training the avatar in fire bending so he can be ready to defeat Fire Lord Ozai." I said. "That's great, things aren't going so good here." Said mother. "I can see where is Resistenza and all of the other fighters?" I asked 

"Well the first time the Fire Nation attacked Resistenza and a few other fighters beat them. But after that a spy for the Fire Nation found out about the fighting tournament so they sent soldiers to come and capture everyone right after the fight when they were tired." Said my mother. "Everyone went down easily but Resistenza and Sifu Tombe who was with him." Said Sifu Attesa. I sighed sitting down on the bed and placing my hand on my head. "Where are they keeping him?" I asked. No one answers and my mother sighs. "Argento, we've lost the whole family. Everyone has left and the remaining family is being held captive. I don't want to lose anyone else." She said. "Sifu Attesa tell her we have to fight." I said knowing Sifu Attesa would stand up for me as he did before again and again. "I'm sorry Argento but I think your mothers right." He said. "Fine I'll go find him on my own." I said walking towards the door. "That's the kind of reaction that will get you caught too." Said Toph. I stopped not turning around just listening to what this small girl had to say. "You have to." She said "Wait and listen." Said both her and the voice at the same time. Just then I noticed that there was a red hue to the room. 

I walked around to see everyone suspended in time then I looked over at the man from the dreams. "Who are you?" I asked. "Do you still not know?" He asked back. "I know your connected to me and I know your connected to the avatar but no." I said. "Well I don't think your ready for that yet. Argento I chose you because your patient, forgiving, brave, caring, powerful and you have control over your power and anger." He said. "Just know you made a mistake that I did not like, for a while I haven't had to come here to speak to you but now your making mistakes. I want them to end." He said. "I understand." I say looking down. "How are me and Aang connected?" I asked. "Well, lets just say you were cut from the same cloth. You will have to learn that part on your own. You need Aang and Aang needs you. Right now Aang is vulnerable and you and he are like Yin and Yang until he's ready to fight Ozai." He said. I looked down thinking, 'what does he mean?'. Just then he started to move as if he were making lightning except he was going a lot slower and slightly shaking. Then he pulled back and shot yellow lightning at me. 

I leaned back and it almost touched my shirt. "How did you to that?" I asked. "When your making lightning go a lot slower and keep all of your muscles very tense. It should hurt a little, its a lot slower than lightning and a lot stronger too. If you ever hit your target you will kill him instantly without question. No matter who it is. Though its almost impossible to hit someone with it. Your not a murderer though, and I don't expect you to become one. So why am I teaching you this." He said. Just then I was snapped back into reality. "Your right Toph, we will wait. But me and Aang need to go outside and talk for a minute." I said. "Do you really think I'm that naive." Said my mother "I'm not going anywhere just need to talk to Aang, right Toph." I say. "Yeah, he's telling the truth." She said. I walked towards the window and Aang followed closely behind. "Where are we going to hide Appa?" I ask as we get out the window. "You called me out here for that?" He asks. "Not really, when Toph was talking everything stopped. Then I was talking to some guy who I always talk to in my dreams. The one who said I would save you. He taught me how to do a new type of lightning which I can't use because its very slow and will kill anyone. And he said I was connected to you and we make a balance for now." I said 

"What does he looked like?" Aang asked. "Well he's old and has gray hair, he has a Fire Lord crown and he's definitely a Fire bender." I said. "That's probably avatar Roku he talks to me too. But when he talks to me time doesn't stop." Said Aang "Then what happens?" I asked "I just go to the spirit world. Everyone here is moving and spirits there are moving though spirits can see us and we can't see them all the time." Aang said. "I've been trying to figure out who this man is for years and you just told me in five minutes. Thanks Aang." I said laughing as we climbed back into the window. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Asked Toph. "Well if I wanted you to know I wouldn't have asked Aang to come outside." I said. Toph scowled at me and then looked back to Sifu Attesa and my mother. "The Fire Nation will see the air bison so we must attack at about four AM." Said Sifu Attesa. "So get some rest and we will wake at three then move out into the town. He's being kept in the center of the fighting ring." Said Sifu Attesa. "Who lead the attack?" I asked. "A ruthless young general. He looked to only be about your age. His name was Vrees Medo." Said Sifu Attesa. 

"He was a very powerful Fire Bender and he attacked without mercy. His stance, movement, attack, breath everything was perfect." Said Sifu Attesa. "From what we heard he destroyed everyone easily. He just walked into the arena and started to shoot fire into the crowds. No one survived, then the fighters attacked." Said mother. Just then everything stopped I looked around to see Aang looking at me the same way. "Now I know what you mean, everything's just frozen." Said Aang. "Yes, because Argento cannot yet come to the spirit world. Though it may be possible some day." Said Avatar Roku. The man who had been speaking to me in my dreams. "I want to show you something. Something horrible." He said. 

I blinked and I was standing in the middle of the battlefield I had fought in so many times. Resistenza was there and he was fighting a tall, slim woman with two yellow braids. She ran at him then jumped into the air doing a front flip over him. Resistenza jumped back and caught her bridal style in his arms then threw her back up into the air. She struck her feet straight down at Resistenza who stayed steady until blades came out of the sole of her shoe. Resistenza ducked and dived out of the way. The blades cut into the stone ground then she pulled her feet up one at a time pulling the blade back into her shoe. She ran at Resistenza full speed and then did a front flip though this time she didn't go high or finish the flip. She straightened herself out and her feet were pointed right at Resistenza. He pushed her feet up avoiding the blades. She landed on her hands then back to her feet. He ran at him again then did a roundhouse kick he grabbed her arm with one hand then shoved her onto her back.  
She fell then looked up with anger in her eyes.

She pushed off of her hands and launched unrealistically into the air feet first. Resistenza ducked then wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and slammed her into the ground knocking her out. Just then everything flashed and Resistenza and the girl were standing back to back with about twenty people surrounding them. The people charged and the girl jumped into the air then Resistenza started to knock people out with one punch at a time. Then the girl knocked two men out landing on their heads then kicked several men in their groins. After a couple minutes everyone was knocked out and both Resistenza and the girl where tired and somewhat bloody.

They looked at each other then smiled then a beam of fire hit the girl. Everyone looked back to see a young man without a hair, pimple or mark on his face. He was about 5"7 and slim. His face was fierce and emotionless. He got down with his legs spread and I knew what Sifu Attesa meant about his perfect stance. He shot fireballs into the stands at the spectators with speed and power. 

People in the crowd shrieked in terror as their friends and family members were all being brutally murdered. I looked at Aang and we both ran to attack this man. Then we went straight through him  
"We must be in the spirit world." Aang said, "But isn't this the past. I think Roku is just showing us this in a dream." I said. "Your right." Said Aang. Resistenza ran at the man with rage in his eyes the man shot a fireball at him and he twisted out of the way gracefully. The guy swept and Resistenza jumped over the flame and spun in the air doing a tornado kick at the guy. "So this is Vrees Medo." I said aloud. Vrees Medo ducked and blasted Resistenza with a fireball sending him flying into the wall and knocking him out. Then he continued his fire into the stands killing innocents a dozen at a time. Just then Avatar Roku brought us back and everyone was standing over us. "You both just passed out." Said Katara. "And it sounded like you were having a pretty rough dream." Said Sokka. "What time is it." Asked Aang. Sifu Attesa called out from across the room. "Two O clock." "Why?" Asked Katara. "Where taking Vrees Medo down." Said Aang.


	3. Chapter 3 Vrees Medo

Chapter 3: Vrees Medo 

The time passed and three forty five rolled around. Everyone had been getting ready for battle and it had been silent the whole time. "There is always this silence before battle. Its deafening." Said Sifu Attesa. 'How can silence be deafening' I Thought to myself. "When everyone knows that someone they love might die its so silent. The thoughts in your head raging and you wish you could have true silence." Said Sifu Attesa as though he had been reading my thoughts. I sat still thinking welcoming the thoughts at first wanting to build anger but then remember that if I went out angry I would most likely not return. I took in a deep breath and made a small yet hot fire in my hands. I heated it to as hot as it could go and concentrated on controlling it. I got so hot it took all my concentration and I used to zone everything else out. "You want to water bend with me?" Asked Oro. I lowered the heat of the fire ignoring her then sucked it in getting rid of it. "Ok." I said and we walked over to the river we used to water bend at. 

We water bended in circles back and forth then I made a whip of water and twirled it around myself. The launched it up into the air and watched as it spreaded out in the air and rained down. "Its time to go." I said. "What happened to you and Aang when you passed out?" Asked Oro. "We, we got visions of what Vrees Medo did, he's evil. He's pure evil." I said walking away. We all regrouped and started toward the ring were Resistenza was being held. I felt my adrenaline rise as we got close then Toph held a hand out. "Wait, lets get behind these houses someone's waiting to ambush us." She said. We went behind some tall building and waited and listened. "Maybe one of us should go and get captured purposely and the rest can sneak in." Said Katara. "I have an idea." Said Sifu Attesa. "I will go along with Oro, Zoret and Radice we will fight the guards and distract them. The rest of you go ahead and after were done defeating the guards we'll come catch up with you." He said.  
"Ok," Said Aang as we all waited and the four moved out. Soon enough soldiers attacked them "There still might be some soldiers who stayed behind." Said Aang. "I think there are I hear a faint beating noise." Said Toph.

We moved up quickly following Aang and came to the entrance. Aang leaded us in and we all followed to see the long hall that lead to a dead end and another hall going to the right. We walked and once we got to the hall going to the right a huge fireball the size of the entire hall was shot at us. Aang blew a mass amount of air while Katara shot water. It mad a smoke screen that was blown all the way down the hall revealing Vrees Medo himself. "The avatar himself." Said Vrees Medo. He started a barrage of attacks high and low and me and Aang jumped ahead me sucking some of the fire in and Aang blowing some of it back with his air bending. Then we combined our fires to shoot a huge fireball that was orange and blue at the center. Vrees Medo ran down the hall then did a back flip while running forward the fireball going over him and him landing down in the middle of the ring. 

Right next to Resistenza who was encased in a diamond prison up to his neck. Aang and the rest of us jumped into the ring ready to fight surrounding Vrees Medo. He smirked then laughed. He jumped up doing a 360 Degree roundhouse kick sending fire in all directions in the air then doing a 360 sweep kick sending it in all directions low. Toph pulled earth up defending herself and Sokka, Katara put the low fire out ducking while I spun my body while turning sideways going between them and Aang just jumped really high. As soon as we landed he continued the attacks persistent and never stopping. He punched at Aang shooting more fire and kicked at me. Then dodged various attacks from Sokka, Katara and Toph while attacking them at the same time. Vrees Medo was jumping over fireballs, rocks and water whips will shooting back and keeping us at bay all at the same time. Then he put his fingers to Resistenza face and I pointed two fingers at him. "Attack and I'll shoot lightening through his head." Said Vrees Medo. "Kill him Argento." Said Resistenza "Just lower your hand." Said Vree Medo. I thought about all the days me and Resistenza trained together. I knew him practically my whole life. 

I lowered my hand and felt a feeling of defeat. "Ha, weak and spineless. I can see why you don't fight for the Fire Nation." Said Vrees Medo. "Why are you keeping him prisoner?" I asked. "He's a talented fighter, he's not trustworthy enough to work for me. I don't want any ballistic soldiers in my unit." Said Vrees Medo. "How old are you?" Asked Toph. "Fifteen." He said. He started to move some and I knew he was preparing to shoot lightning so I did the same. "Stop or I'll kill him." He said and I shot the lightning through the ceiling. He did the same sending more rocks down. He looked comparing our lightning burst "Interesting." He said. Then looked at Resistenza. "Is this your friend?" He asked. "Why does it matter?" I asked back. "Answer the question." He said. "Yes." I said. "Work for me and I'll spare his life." He said. I looked down at my feet then around at Aang, Toph, Sokka and Katara. It seemed to be my only choice, work for the Fire Nation. "You want me to work for the Fire Nation." I spat. "Its your only choice. Just say yes." He said in a soothing and calm voice. I hated him. "Let him go and I'll work for you." I said. "How do I know he won't just attack later? Do you think I'm stupid?" Said Vrees Medo. "Make them all leave the island." I said trying to come up with a plan in my head. 

"Ok. Come with me." He said. I walked over to him and he snapped his fingers. Men dressed in all black started to come from out of the rock around. "Dai Lee." Said Aang. They freed Resistenza who fell out of the rock. He struggled to his feet in pain and stumbled towards the exit. "I'll be back Argento." He said. The Dai Lee agents shot rock hands at me and I moved looked at them. Then the shot hands from all directions. I stomped the ground and raised my hands bringing fire up all around me and knocking the hands back. "Run." I yelled. All of my friends left looking back. The Dai Lee agents brought rocks up letting them float. "Surrender." One said. "I looked at him and took the deepest breath I've ever taken then moved in a circle as fast as I could then shot lightning right onto his chest killing him. I pulled out my broadswords and began to chop the rocks they were shooting apart when one stomped sending me into the air. I sent blue fireballs down as fast and hot as I could make them taking a few of them out when Aang walked in the door and launched himself into the air catching me then softening the ground as we landed. 

We stood back to back against five Dai Lee agents. Aang and I both shot fire while Aang also earth bending breaking they're stances. They went down fast then there was Vrees Medo. "You broke your word." He said. "I said I would work for you I never said I would let you handcuff me." I said. "You can't." Said Aang. "Aang go I'll be back." I said. "Just go!" I yelled. "I'm not leaving without you." He said. I smiled "Sifu Argento." I smiled even more touched by Aang loyalty and kind words. I knew there was a great chance both me and Aang were about to die so I got in my stance and pulled my broadswords up in defense. "I will fight until the day I die." I said. "So be it." Said Vrees Medo shooting lightning at me. I grabbed his fingers and shot it out my other hand right back at him. He leaned back and it almost hit him. He reversed my hold on his fingers breaking a few of mine then launching an attack on Aang. Aang used Earth and Air bending defending perfectly but never attacking. I made lightning slow and tense. I felt it pulse through my body slowly Vrees Medo turned to me and Aang hit him in the back of the head with a rock. He fell to the ground and looked up. 

I shot the yellow lightning at him and he jumped it hit the ground under him sending him and Aang flying back. I started to shoot fireballs at him while he was in the air. I hit him every time and he landed on the ground smoking and unmoving. I walked up to him then looked at him. His skin was blackened and scarred badly. What had once been a handsome, fierce murderer was now a monstrous, dead, victim. I turned around and walked towards the door when I felt a beam of fire hit me knocking me out.


	4. Apology

I apologize for the complete failure and abondoning if the Silver Stream series it didn't get very far so I think I'm going to end it though I'm not sure. Even if I do finish it I'm not sure if anyone will read it its been so long since I wrote but I've been on summer vacation though thats not an excuse.


	5. Chapter 4 The Fire Nation

Chapter 4 The Fire Nation

I opened my eyes and knew where I was instantly. It was just like the room I had woken up in before when Jeong Jeong came to save us and we stayed in the Fire Nation ship. So I knew I was in a Fire Nation ship but I didn't know if I had allies or enemies aboard. I got up and walked toward the door looking around. 'Maybe I can sneak out' I thought. I looked back and felt all over the room looking for a rough spot or a loose bored. Even if I did escape where would I go if I'm in the middle of the ocean. So I opened the door and saw five guards facing it. "Get back." they all demanded. I stepped back wondering if I could take them, most likely. I cracked my neck twice then felt my sides realizing my broadswords were gone. I widened my stance looking at the fearful soldiers. One shot a fireball at me and I sucked it up then breathed the smoke out of my nose making a smokescreen. I stomped the ground breaking a wooden plank and picking a chunk of it up. It was nothing like a staff or a broadsword but oh well. I threw it out making all the soldiers shout expecting something else then I ran out slipping between them. 

I shot a huge fireball at them and they were consumed by its power and fell. I turned around and ran down the hall and dashed for the stairs then stopped. I went under the staircase waiting. I saw a Vrees Medo walk down the stairs slowly, this was my chance. He walked towards the soldiers as I crept out and began to make lightning. He turned around and I fired hitting him in the chest knocking him a few feet back. I turned around and ran up the stairs to be launched back down by four soldiers waiting for me. I landed on my back and gasped for air then looked up to see them shoot more fire. I tried to suck it in then threw up smoke and water. I was sitting there throwing up then I once again blacked out. 

I woke up in a brightly lit red and golden room. I looked up and around to see expensive looking furniture and a tall pale woman with jet black hair. She was middle aged and wore a pink kimono with purple leaves and a purple sash. She turned around revealing a thin, pretty face and deep green eyes. "You almost died you know." She said. "Took in more fire than you could handle." She said laughing softly. "Do you know where you are?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Dear, dear." She said. Just then I looked as a woman walked into the door. She was slightly pale and had long black hair. She wore a head dress signifying that she was related to the Fire Lord. She had orange eyes and a slight frown on her face. 'She'd be pretty if only she smiled' I thought. "So you are the one who has caused all this destruction. Your lucky I'm even letting you live." She said "Listen you little brat I don't take threats from anyone." I said sitting up. The nurse started to push my down but I got up. "Brat, mind who your talking to." She said. "Your just a rich brat who's had everything giving to you." I said. "And your going to obey me do you know why." She asked smirking. 

"Why." I asked in a daring voice. "Because I have your mother." She said. I felt a lurch in my stomach as my courage left me. I sat back down looking into her eyes. She smiled and I realized she wasn't pretty when she smiled at all. She was a monster and it made me even more upset than her frown. "Now follow me its time to get your ready to become a real soldier." She said. She walked out of the door and I rose slowly from my seat following her. She led me out of the room up a small flight of stairs and down a long, narrow hallway. She pulled a key from her left pocket and unlocked the door holding it open for me to go in first. I walked in and she closed the door behind me entering. It was a completely padded room with hard floors that were made of an unknown substance to me. There were mirrors on one whole wall. "Follow." She commanded and like a slave I obeyed. She walked towards the mirrors and then swung her hand back sending a wave of fire at me. I ducked and she turned around and started to launch fire at me with two fingers shooting blue fire. Her fighting style was just like mine. 

I jumped left and right dodging tiny fireballs then flipped forwards landing in split in the Wushu style. I landed right at her waist and punched sending a massive fireball into her waist and then flew into the padded wall. I raised up and she charged at me. I dodged to the left and kicked sending her flying into the mirror. The glass shattered and she looked up at me a small cut on her cheek. She got into stance then shot long thin waves of fire at me. I jumped dodging a few just to be bombarded by more. I flew into a padded wall then felt more fire. My shirt burst into flames and I sucked the fire off and ripped it quickly. Then I realized she had armor and I had linen on. She was starting to make lightning and I smiled. I got into stance and waited patiently. She shot the lightning at me and I moved then we both started to shoot small fireballs at each other neither one of us hitting our targets. Superheated fireballs thousands of degrees in Fahrenheit were smashing in the middle of the room which was soon full of smoke. 

The smoke cleared and me and the girl were staring at each other exhausted. She charged at me and I kept my root. She sent two thin fire waves and I got even lower. She shot at me and I dived at her crashing into her. I shook my head and looked down to find myself on top of her. Our eyes met and she blasted me off of her then glared at me. "You still think I'm not a soldier." I asked. She sent another fireball at me and I sucked it in then sent one at her. She ducked then charged up to me and put to two fingers to my throat. "I could kill you right now." She said. "Go ahead you'll just be missing an asset for the Fire Lords army. "Who is he your big uncle or you daddy?" I asked. "You want to make daddy proud don't you." I said trying to get into her head. "I'm not my brother." She said. "Who's your brother?" I asked. "You don't know Zuko?" She asked. "No the only other Fire Nation general was Vrees Medo." I said. She raised an eyebrow as if in interest. "Follow me." She said walking out of the door unlocking it then locking it back as I left. 

I followed her down a few flights of stairs to a dark prison. There were many people in different cages and she led me to one at the end of the hall and unlocked the door. She opened it and politely gestured for me to get in. I walked in and she closed and locked the door. I sat down on the damp, moldy floor as she left and the dungeon got dark. I snapped making a fire in my hands to see mice and maggots everywhere. I jumped back hit my head on the bar. 

I felt something crawling up my leg and my arm and my chest I opened my eyes and lit a fire to see I was covered in maggots and centipedes. I stomped the ground and fire started to go everywhere scorching the insects and rodents to a crisp. The other prisoners started to scream "No, No, No, NOOOOO!" I continued to burn everything and then put the fire out and the prisoners calmed down. 'They must be insane' I thought. 'And they fear fire' I felt that the floor was now dry and warm. I sat down delighted strangely though still I needed to get out of this prison. I lit another fire and looked around the floor closely searching for a week spot or something I could use to get out. I found nothing and continued my search to the walls. The walls were metal and black. They most likely would have been cold and damp but they were hot and dry due to my outburst. I felt and looked all over the wall to find nothing once again. I checked the bars for weakness but to no avail and finally one last thing, the ceiling. I lifted my hand up to the ceiling to see it was also metal and very sturdy I searched it over and over but found not one flaw. 

I sat down tired and discouraged and put the fire out. I sat there for what seemed like days and eventually fell asleep. I looked up to see Azula looking me up and down and smirking. "You know you'll never escape. I see you made your cage a little more comfortable though." She said. I glared at her with hatred in my eyes I felt a feeling I had never felt towards her. A feeling of true hatred. I stood up and started to blast fire attacks at her she laughed as she dodged them all and shot lightning at me. I spun out of the way and shot a blue fireball at her. It hit her chest knocking her to the ground and she laid on the floor gasping. It was a perfect attack and did exactly what I wanted. I had wanted to see Azula in pain, I had wanted to see her suffer. Then I remembered something. I started to make lightning though going a lot slower. Keeping my body and muscles tensed. Making sure I had full strength and control. Then I shot the yellow and slow lightning it landed about a foot above Azulas head and she was sent flying towards my prison then her back hit the bars. 

I reached through the bars searching her armor for a key but found nothing. I sighed and checked her shoes pulling them off and tossing them aside. I slid my hands up the waist armor to feel to see if she had pockets on the pants she wore under the armor. I felt a pocket and slipped my hand in but found nothing then Azula stirred. Her face looked troubled and sad. A big difference from her usual arrogant calm and she actually looked attractive. I shook the thought out of my head and felt her chest armor then noticed something around her neck. I pulled to see it was a small golden chain. At the end was a red key I took it and unlocked my cell and pushed the door open, moving Azula out of my way and waking her up. She shot a huge explosion of blue fire at me and I jumped and twisted. The fire shot out and then some of the fire had a mushroom effect from her fingers. I shot fire down onto her and she rolled then I fell. She shot more fire at me and I did a front flip landing in a split then shot fire at her and got up. 

She blasted me with a jet of fire knocking me back into the wall. I looked up at her dazed and she grabbed my shirt and punched me in the temple. 

I woke up to see I was in a Red and golden room and my arms and legs were tied to some pipes. I looked around to see I a bed room. "Where am I?" I asked. "My room. If you try to burn anything in here I will have you executed!" She said with force. "Today we have a battle to fight and your fighting do you understand?" She asked. "A battle against who?" I asked back. "Your friends, Vrees Medo and his unit. He's betrayed us and is helping your friends now. Though it shouldn't be a problem and your fighting today if you hesitate to kill anyone on the opposite side I won't hesitate to kill the woman you call mother!" She said I pulled the pipes as hard as I could breaking one. She threw me a key "There." She said. I unlocked myself and got up. "Where is my armor?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 5 The trade

Chapter 5 The trade

Azula smiled at me and walked out of the room and I followed closely behind. She led me to a red locker room and led me to the back and opened the door. The room was about the size of a small classroom and had Fire Nation armor everywhere. She gave me all the armor I needed and a helmet and told me to immediately go change. "Let me see my mother first or I won't fight." I said calmly. "Fine." She said and took me back towards the dungeon I was in but passed it and took me to a thin hallway and opened the door. It was a small white room and there my mother was along with Iroh both in chains. "Mother." I cried out as I ran but Azula stopped me. "If you go in there you'll stay in there." Said Azula. I looked at my mother and then glared at Azula. "I'll be back. I promise." I said. I walked to the room and got my armor then walked to the locker room and changed. Then I opened the door and told Azula I was ready. We walked towards the front of the palace and soon enough I was on a Fire Nation vessel once again. I sat an patiently waited then once we got close to the island we saw a new flag. It was all four nation symbols Earth in the upper left, water in the upper right, fire in the lower left and air in the lower right.

A massive fireball was shot toward us and me and a few other fire benders shot one at it trying to stop it. They collided making a small explosion. Then three more small fire missiles shot at us. All three of them hit the ship making small explosions. I sucked the fire up and blew it out my nose. I needed to get to the shore and do what I had to. More fire missiles came up and soon the ship was burning. Everyone was trying to put the fire out and fight back at the same time. There were two ships and we were both burning Vrees Medos team was excellently trained. We got near the shore and they continued to shoot fire missiles everyone jumped off the ship and got in a line ready for battle. Soon there was fireballs flying back and forth everywhere. I dodged and sucked in fire blasting it right back and soon we defeated Vrees Medos team. Then ten more soldiers ran out along with Oro, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Radice, Resistenza, Tolleranza, Zoret, Esato, Impavido, Sifu Attesa, Sifu Tombe and Vrees Medo.

"I see we had something of a trade. Vrees Medo for Argento." Said Azula. "He's a nice addition to the Fire Nation and I think he's enjoying it. You know that he is now helping us by choice. I no longer have to threaten his mothers life toget him to do what we want." She said. I held my anger back knowing it would be best not to argue with her right now. "I don't believe you." Said Oro. "Am I telling the truth, do I still threaten to kill your mother?" Asked Azula smiling. I chocked back a tear. "No!" I said then blasted a beam of fire at Aang. He jumped and blasted fire back down at me. I tried to suck it in but was tossed into the air by Toph. I shot blue fire out of my hands sending myself higher. Then blasted myself toward the water. I flew down at great speed with fear that this would work. Once I got close I blasted more fire out slowing my fall then crashed into the water. I looked up to see Katara twirling water around and then she started to attack me with it. I tried to dodge but she had the advantage in the water despite the shining sun.

She attack me over and over again till I collapsed into the water. She brought my up out of the water and froze me up to my neck. I made a blue fire in my hands breaking the ice and getting back to the shore. I attacked Oro and she attacked back and we had a fight just like when the first time we fought. She executed a tornado kick and I dodged grabbing her and kissing her once she landed. She didn't struggle and kissed me back. I felt her soft lips touch mine and we stood there then her tongue exited her mouth and I let her enter mine. We wrested back and forth with our tongues and then I felt my back be blasted by fire. Both Azula and Vrees Medo had shot me in the back. I collapsed to the ground and once again blacked out.  
I opened my eyes to see I was in the hospital room. I expected to see the kind pretty middle aged woman but instead I saw Azula glaring down at me.


	7. Chapter 6 Sacrafice

Chapter 6: Sacrifice.

"You failure!" She said. "Your mother will pay for your weakness." Said Azula. "Follow me." She said. I got up quickly following her as she led me to the room. I looked in to see five Fire Nation soldiers around her then they moved and I saw that she had been badly beaten. The old man was gone. I ran up to comfort her when the Fire Nation soldiers all pointed they're fist at me. I did a sweeping kick knocking them all down then grabbed my mother and turned around to see Azulas two fingers in between my eyes. "Put her down or you die." Said Azula. "Kill me." I said. We looked at each other eye to eye then she put her fingers down. "Your not going anywhere." She said. I quickly shot fire into her stomach then blasted her face with blue fire. Then ran along with my mother. "Where is the old man?" I asked. "They took him to be killed." Said my mother 

We kept running then I heard a familiar voice. "Toph!" I yelled out coming to an abrupt stop my mother crashing into me. I got up and looked over to see Toph, Aang, Katara, Resistenza, Tollerenza and Oro all fighting some Fire Nation soldiers. "Where's everyone else?" I asked "On the outside fighting other soldiers." Said Toph. "Why are you hear its not the day of black sun yet." I said. "We came to rescue uncle Iroh he was supposed to be killed today." Said Toph. I ran over and joined the battle which was already pretty much finished. The soldiers weren't a match for them. "Well am I back on the team?" I asked. "You were never off." Said Aang. We ran towards the exit when fire surrounded us. We looked back to see a shadow of Fire Lord Ozai and Azula on his side. "Your going no where." He said. He shot one mighty wave of fire big enough to kill us all. Toph and Aang brought up a giant wall of earth to block then shot it at him. He jumped on top of it and kept running toward us. In a split second he was by my side and threw me to the ground. Aang blasted a fireball towards him and he dodged easily then sent one back knocking Aang off his feet. 

Katara pulled some water out of her bottle and crafted it into a whip letting it roll around. Then she attacked the Fire Lord who swiped his hand quickly making a small fire in the air turning Kataras attack into steam then shooting a fireball at her with his fist stepping forward and down as he shot. A large fireball accelerated at great speed when Aang blew it away with a swing of his staff. "Leave you have to get uncle Iroh and get out of here the sun is beaming down we can't fight yet." Said Aang. "Were not leaving you behind twinkle toes." Said Toph. "Go!" He yelled. The Fire Lord shot attacks at Aang stepping and stomping with every shot. His fireballs weren't like others the Fire Nation soldiers had big fireballs that they put all their strength and energy into so after a while they tired out. Me and Azula shot small fast ones saving our energy. But the Fire Lords were fast, powerful and he was consistent. He kept attacking keeping Aang defense. Then I shot lightning at the Fire Lord. He moved out of the way and his deadly gaze turned to me. I shot a few waves of fire then a few fireballs that the block with walls and shields of fire that just absorbed my attacks. 

Then he shot back furiously and I knew I wouldn't be able to just swallow the attacks. I saw the puddle of water Katara had bended and lifted it up into the air not to confident. It stretched out and stopped some of his attacks then the rest hit me launching me a few feet back. Toph shot a chunk of earth at the Fire Lord who dodged then shot a fireball back with two hands. Toph moved to the right and the fire almost touched her face. She grinned then stomped sending the Fire Lord into the air. He would have hit the roof but he turned upside down and kicked the roof launching himself back down towards us. He made a rain of fire as he fell and Toph and Aang brought a shield of earth over us. "We have to run now." I yelled. We all ran then he shot another fireball. I hit Oro in the back sending her falling to the ground. I grabbed her and carried her and kept running my friend helping to defend me. Outside was the rest of the gang including sifu Tombe, sifu Attesa, Vrees Medo, Uncle Iroh and Prince Zuko. 

We all ran except for Zuko. "Come one." Yelled Katara. "No." He said. "Zuko, you've finally returned home and you even brought the avatar with you. I never thought you would do it but I guess your stronger than I thought. "Isn't that Azulas brother why is he helping us?" I asked. "Long story, tell you later." Said Oro. I nodded wondering if there will be a later. Then I stopped myself from thinking like that we were already at the ship and we had Appa too. "Well Zuko the avatar is about to escape on that bison and with one of our Fire Nation ships. If you get him back you know you'll restore your honor. And then you'll be next on the throne." Said Fire Lord Ozai. "Zuko don't, your good at heart. We need you to help us." Said Katara. "Zuko I'm your father." Said Fire Lord Ozai. "I will not say anything else. Make your choice." Said Fire Lord Ozai in a cold voice. "Think of you uncle." Said Katara. Zuko turned around to face us and got into his fighting stance. We all tensed hoping he would change his mind. 

"I love you father." Zuko called out looking at Uncle Iroh. Then he turned around. "Your not my father. When I was banished who was there for me, when I wasn't good enough who was there for me, when I screwed up again and again who was there for me, when I pushed him away and told him I didn't need him he was still there for me, when I wasn't good enough to defeat Azula he was there for me. Even after I betrayed him he was there for me." Said Zuko. "Iroh is my father." Said Zuko launching a fire ball at Fire Lord Ozai. "I HATE YOU!!!!!" Zuko yelled charging at Fire Lord Ozai. "Zuko don't!" Yelled Katara. Then the Fire Lord moved his arms around in a familiar motion and Zuko hesitated as his Fire Lord Ozai shot a beam of lightning right into his chest. Sending him flying back down the steps onto the ground. I felt anger and hatred building up in my heart as Azula came from inside the palace. Her face was badly scarred it was like Zukos but over her whole face. 'It must be from when I blasted her face.' I thought. "Goodbye brother." She said. 

I tensed my muscles and started to make lightning slow and powerful. "Your going to slow I'll just dodge it." Said Azula. "And don't expect to hit my father." She said. Toph shot rocks the size of someone head at Azula at fast speed. Azula dodged them all when a fireball hit her in the chest knocking her down. Then Katara shot ice crystals at Fire Lord Ozai who broke and dodged them. Aang started to shoot fireballs and air attacks while he and Toph made rocks come from up out of the ground under the Fire Lords feet trying to knock him down. Oro shot blocks of ice and Uncle Iroh shot large fire waves. At the same time Vrees medo shot fireballs up raining down on the Fire Lord and his palace. The Fire Lord started to realize it was too much for him to dodge every attack and started to run when Sokka threw his boomerang hitting the Fire Lord in the head. He let his guard down for a second and I shot the yellow slow lighting at him. The lightning isn't as fast as blue lightning but it isn't exactly slow just slower. Its still almost lightning fast. 

The Fire Lord shot fire waves trying to deflect all the attacks but the lightning went straight through and hit him in the stomach. His body flew through the wall and laid there motionless. We walked up to him carefully to look at him. He was definitely dead there was a large hole about the size of his head right in the middle of his chest and stomach. "Lets go." Said Aang and he, Toph, Sokka, Katara, Oro and I got on Appa. Everyone else got on the ship bringing Zukos body heading back to the island. Grieving the loss of a new ally


End file.
